


There are Two MCs!? They're Twins! What!?

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: MsysticMessenger MY way [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fem!MC, Fem!MC is Mi-Suk, It's my kink, M!MC, M!MC is Min-Jun, M/M, Seven's the only RFA member that knows this, Spoilers, actually Saeyoung's entirer character appeals to my kinks, but ehh I needed to write it, but one done in short lil' drabbles, cause I live for flustered!Seven, cause I'm a lazy lil' shit, cause author is lazy af, foul language shall be used, idk if this will be an actually fic or not, it probably will be an actual fic, male MC is a trans boy, note eventually rating will probably have to go up cause any MC I write is gunna be a huge tease, probably won't bother writing the chats unless it's really really needed, the other RFA members are gunna be so confused, their username is just MC, there will be much flustered Seven, there will be spoilers, thought of this while look at mysme fanart of m!mc, twin MC au, which is their initials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: Min-Jun & Mi-suk Chang are twins and the only reason why they're not identical is because Min-Jun's male while MI-Suk's female. After they discover a mysterious app on Mi-Suk's phone and getting a strange message from an unknown, they've found themselves taking the role of party planners for a group called the R.F.A.However! the hacker boy, 707, didn't mention they being twins leading to our hero & heroine having a blast trolling the clueless members as they both pretend to be Mi-Suk or rather "MC".





	1. A Mystery App & the Trolling Begins!

“Hey, Mi?”

“Yeah? Whatcha need oppa?”

“It’s just there’s this weird app on your phone. I don’t remember you downloading any new apps recently.

“Let me see.” Mi-Suk said as she took her phone back from her brother examining the mystery app herself. It looked like any other boring old messenger app, but how did it get on her phone? She didn’t download these types of apps, preferring to go out to meet new people—maybe Min-Jun had downloaded it? It wouldn’t be the first time that one of them had confused their phones and this was something he’d download. “Did you download it and just forget or something?”

Min-Jun shook his head indicating a negative, “pretty sure I’d remember that. The apps art is fantastic looking.”

“Try to find it in your phone’s app store, little brother.”

Min-Jun rolled his eyes, “I’m only younger by like 5 minutes and k, give me a sec.” Mi-Suk watched over her brother’s shoulder, curious as to what the apps description would be. He was still scrolling and she was starting to get bored so with a shrug to herself, she opened the app planning to make herself a profile; who knows it could be fun. “I’ve scrolled through every option, I can’t find—“ He was cut off by the sound of his sister’s phone buzzing. They shared a questioning look with each other when they saw that the user name wasn’t known, but their curiosity got the better of them.

* * *

 “Can’t believe they think we’re just one person… and who do you think that unknown person was, noona?”

Mi-Suk shrugged, “Don’t know, oppa. Do you think that, that 707 boy at least knows it’s two of us?” Min-Jun didn’t get a chance to respond as his own phone pinged telling him that the messenger had finished downloading on his phone. “Guess that answers that question, then. Come on oppa, if we’re gunna be leaving here we should go get our stuff and let the landlord know that we’ve got a new place.”

“Yeah, yeah noona. I know that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Noona? What do you think that was all about?”

“He didn’t even explain anything…”

“I know that, thanks captain obvious. But it’s not like we can’t defend ourselves? Also, that unknown-hacker dude’s just one person so we’ve got advantage and Seven’s got to know that cause he’s been watching through the CCTV.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on lil’ bro we should lay out traps like in those home alone movies. God damn I love those movies!” Her eyes got a twinkle in them as she reminisced about her favorite Christmas movies, Min-Jun just sighed at his sister’s ridiculousness resigning himself to his fate.

* * *

 

**_Crash!_ **

 

“I wouldn’t come any closer, princesses—wait…what, you’re a guy!?”

“You got a problem with my brother!? Cause if you do say so now and I’ll beat the living shit outta you!” Mi-Suk exclaimed, pumping her fists up in the air, doing her best glare—though it was more cute then intimidating.

“It doesn’t matter… Come with me to paradise.”

“Yeah no. Fuck that.” Min-Jun said arms crossed. “Noona calm down.”

“Wha! No way! This lil’ shit was rude to you! So now I gotta give him a piece of my mind like a good big sister!”

“If you come with me to paradise, I promise to take good care of you—of both you.”

“That was the creepiest—“

“Made it! Just…in…time… Um what’s she doing?”

“Ignore her, noona has some temper issues. Anyway ‘unknown’, ‘hacker guy’ whatever you want to be called you’re out numbered so just leave why won’t you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ...it's fucking obvious.


End file.
